


Extra-Extra-Extra Ordinary

by Candeecake



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Threats of Violence, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: A weird story that I thought of.Vanya finds out that someone wants to use her powers. And if she doesn't comply...her life will be much more painful.AKA Vanya blames herself for everything and wants to fix everything.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Extra-Extra-Extra Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just love Vanya Hargreeves and we need to focus on exactly how powerful she could be.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes whether it be spelling, grammar or fandom history.
> 
> I just wanted to have fun writing this.

Vanya watched her siblings fight. Yelling about the damn timeline and the new Sparrow academy. It had been a shock to all of them. Luckily Alison rumored them a place to stay. Vanya leaned on the railing, trying to block out their arguments. She crossed her arms and slumped back. Trying to hide in the corner and avoid being pulled into the argument. 

She was half-tempted to shatter a glass and throw it at them. Instead she walked past them into another room. It was an abandoned house, covered with dust. However, it was home for now. Vanya sighed, turning on the dim light. She slumped down onto the bed and stared at the wooden walls. Another bed was in front of her, Allison wouldn’t be going to sleep for a while. None of her siblings would.

Vanya laid down on the mattress, exhausted. She felt her eyes start to become glossy. Small specks of tears drifted down her face. Heartache and guilt took her hostage. Vanya shut her eyes tight, hoping to fall asleep. She ignored the pounding of her heart and the wind outside. Unfortunately, her mind wouldn’t sleep.

_ Sissy, Ben, Dad….  _ This was Vanya’s fault. If she could have controlled her emotions and her powers. None of them would be here. She could hear Five’s voice in her ears. Now she definitely wouldn’t be going to sleep.

_ “Vanya… _ ” She awoke suddenly, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. Vanya glanced at the clock, finding it to be midnight. She could hear her heart pounding intensely. Her knuckles were white from grabbing the sheets. Vanya shrugged, figuring it was a nightmare that she couldn’t remember. Taking a deep breath, she sunk back into the mattress. Faintly she could hear her siblings still arguing. Slowly, Vanya tried to go back to sleep. “Vanya…”

“What!” She said forcibly, taking her head off the pillow. 

_ “Vanya…”  _ A hoarse voice whispered. Vanya groaned, standing up from the bed. She lightly armed her powers. Her eyes turned white as her hands clenched into a fist. Her ears caught the sound of violins playing. Outside, white light shined under the door. Vanya slowly unlocked the door.

She gasped, seeing the sight. The room held a faint white glow. It was locked just like the main hall at the academy. Violins played elegantly creating an aura around the room. The door shut behind her.  _ I must be dreaming, _ she thought. 

“You’re not dreaming, Vanya.”

Vanya turned around, pulsing her powers. Her eyes widened at the figure in front of her. It was Leonard. She clenched her jaw, ready to strike. He smiled and clapped his hands together.

“I’m having a nightmare right, there’s no way you could be alive.” 

“He’s not, I’m just using his body. I want to talk.”

“Who the hell are you?” Vanya hissed.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is you…” Leonard smirked, scanning her.

“What about me?”

“I represent some old friends of Reginald Hargreeves. And we are fascinated with you. Your powers, your history. I want you to come with me-”

“And if I don’t?” Vanya asked.

“I can make your life very painful.”

“My life is already painful enough.”

\-------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since her meeting with “Leonard” or “Harold.” She didn’t know what to call him except maybe asshole. Vanya didn’t sleep much after that. Instead she listened to her siblings try to come up with plans for the Sparrow Academy. Reginald Hargreeves were hunting them down. She didn’t tell her family about the encounter, worried that it was just a dream. Besides, they had enough to deal with. 

“I think we should kill Dad…” Diego blurted out, fidgeting with a knife. Allison groaned, watching Luther about to argue.

“We’ve already had that idea days ago,” Five said annoyed. Klaus sprawled out on the couch with sunglasses. 

“Maybe we need to revisit the idea,” Diego said.

“Or maybe someone else could give an idea,” Luther said. Vanya bowed her head down, still thinking about her encounter a few days ago.

All of sudden, she felt a sharp pain. Vanya winced, careful not to alert her family. She glanced at her arm, studying it. She ran to the bathroom, ignoring her siblings’s protests. Shutting the door behind, Vanya stared into the mirror. Pulling up her sleeve, she noticed that her wrist was bleeding. Her skin was carved into something. Glancing back at the mirror, her skin looked pale and energy was draining. Her wrist held a fresh carving of a violin. Vanya’s face twisted in pain. She felt a nosebleed. There was a banging on the door.

“Sis, you okay?” Klaus asked through the door. Vanya touched the carving on her wrist. Feeling more pain starting on her wrist, she panicked and opened the door. Klaus raised his eyebrows.

“He's doing this…” Vanya ran past him, careful not to trip. 

“Vanya, wait!”

She went into the hallway. Vanya could feel her sibling’s stares on her as they watched her. She could feel thousands of knives piercing her skin. Trying to activate her powers drained her more and more.

“It’s gonna take more than this to let you kidnap me! I’ll hear you out!” Vanya bellowed. 

“I told you I could make your life more painful.” Vanya whipped around, finding the sickening creature taking the face of Leonard. He smiled coldly. 

“What do you want?”

“43 people. 43 kids who are just like you and your family. Except that you are extra-extra ordinary. I want to come with me. I want you to help me.”

“With what?”

“You’ll see. You have 24 hours or your life will constantly be in anguish,” He said, narrowing his eyes. Vanya could feel the blood staining her clothes. She glared at him as he disappeared. Exhausted, her legs collapsed to the ground. Her siblings crowded around her. Luther picked her up and set her down on the couch. Five touched her arm gently and studied the carvings.

“What the fuck?” Five said. 

“Yeah, what the fuck? Vanya. Who were you talking to? And who did this?” Diego said. Vanya slowly raised her head. Allison and Klaus grabbed a first aid kit.

I had a dream a few nights ago. This guy said that he wanted me to come with him and that he was a friend of dads. And if I didn’t, he said he would make my life very painful,” Vanya said, half awake. “I thought it was a dream...my subconscious. Because the guy was inhabiting Harold Jenkin’s body.”

“Did you do the dream test?” Klaus asked, pressing a wet cloth to her wrist. 

“What was he saying to you today?”

“He threatened me with more pain. I really don’t wanna see how this could get any worse,” Vanya hissed, gesturing to her wrist. 

“We need to find out more about this guy. Then, I’m gonna kick his ass,” Luther said as Diego nodded behind him.

“There’s nothing to do, I have to go with him.”

A storm of protests thundered in the room. Vanya stood up slowly, walking past them.

“Vanya..” Five started to say.

“He’s gonna go after all of you. I messed everything up-Okay? I caused the apocalypse, I caused all this timeline shit. Okay, let me fix this. Alright, let me do something right for this family.”

“Vanya, it doesn’t matter who messed up what. It matters that we fix it together,” Allison said, walking to her. 

“It’s true because it’s cheesy,” Klaus added.

“Only I can fix this...I’m sorry.” Vanya said softly, closing her eyes. She summoned all the energy she had. She felt like a vacuum, sucking every drop. Her hands struggled to hang on to the white glow. Opening her tired eyes, she walked to the door. Pushing her siblings to the ground, using their voices as soundwaves. Turning back for one last glance, she saw the faces of her family and smiled. Opening the door, she flew into the air. Embracing her deadly fate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanya didn’t really remember what happened after she saw the lights of the city. She remembered all brightness faded from her vision and she started falling. Darkness wrapped around her like an old friend. 

She woke up in a velvet bed. Looking around her surroundings, it was an elegant house with expensive furniture. It smelled of old paper and iron. Vanya stood up, noticing that her body was completely healed. She didn’t feel the stickiness of dry blood. Her head hurt a tiny bit. Vanya grabbed the side of a dark wooden table. Vanya kept her balance staring out into a long hallway. It shined with afternoon light and had slight stained glass windows.

“Hello? Is anyone there? I came just like you asked,” Vanya bellowed down the hallway. She waited for a sound, footsteps, a response, anything but there was nothing. Sighing, she found a chair and waited. Her sibling’s protests haunted her deeply. She winced slightly and tried to focus on something else. Laying back in the chair, her eyes fluttered over to a violin. Vanya raced out of the chair, ignoring her pain. Grabbing the violin, she smoothed her fingers over the wooden structure. Gingerly, she placed the violin on her shoulder and picked up the bow. Vanya started to play softly. 

“How does it feel?” A voice said behind her. Vanya gasped, turning around. She narrowed her eyes to Harold in front of her. “I thought you would want to play.”

“What the hell do you want with me?”

“Simple, I want you to kill your father and The Sparrow Academy.”


End file.
